Buffy/Characters
A ; Adam (I): Adam was a student at Sunnydale High School. He took computer class with Cordelia Chase. (The Harvest) ; Amber Grove: Amber Grove tried out for Sunnydale High's cheerleading team in 1997. Although she impressed the team captain with her performance, she left an even bigger impressions when she spontaneously combusted. Fortunately for Amber, Buffy Summers was able to put her out before the flames consumed her. (Witch) ; Amy Madison: Amy Madison was the daughter of a witch and a former student at Sunnydale High. She took up the study of witchcraft in her own right, but a mis-cast spell transformed her into a rat. She remained a rat (under the care of Willow) for nearly three years. When she finally turned human again, she resumed her interest in witchcraft, ultimately becoming addicted to the practice. ; Angel: Angel was a vampire cursed with a soul. Once he was one of the most violent and deadly vampires of all time, but after regaining his soul, he began a long hard-fought road towards redemption. Angel was romantically involved with several super-powered indivdiuals including his sire Darla, the vampire Slayer Buffy Summers and the clairvoyant Cordelia Chase. Angel sired a son with Darla whom he named Connor. ; Aphrodesia: Aphrodesia was a student at Sunnydale High School and a friend of Aura. She was with Aura when the girl discovered the cold body of former student Chris Boal stuffed inside her locker. (Welcome to the Hellmouth) ; Aura: Aura was a student at Sunnydale High School and a friend of Aphrodesia. She discovered the cold body of former student Chris Boal stuffed inside her locker. (Welcome to the Hellmouth) B ; Bob Flutie: Bob Flutie was the principal of Sunnydale High School in 1997. Unlike other pedagogues, Flutie fostered a belief in nurturing his students to help them reach their full potential. Principal Flutie was soon murdered buy a pack of vampires. ; Buffy Summers: Buffy Summers was a Slayer who became active in 1996 while she was still attending school in Los Angeles. She relocated to Sunnydale, California where she began mentoring under the guise of her new Watcher, Rupert Giles. Along with a group of devoted friends, Buffy fought all manner of supernatural creatures. She became involved in romantic relationships with two powerful vampires, Angel and Spike. By 2003, Buffy had become the most successful and longest living Slayer of all time. Her actions gave rise to a new generation of Slayers and she continues to work and train with them to this day. C ; Catherine Madison: Catherine Madison was a witch as well as the former captain of the cheerleading team at Sunnydale High. Years after her glory days had disappeared, Catherine used her magic to possess the body of her daughter Amy in the hopes of reliving the excitement of her youth. One of Catherine's spells was reflected back upon her, trapping her inside a bronze statuette of herself. (Witch) ; Chris Boal: Chris Boal was a student at Sunnydale High School in 1997. He invited a girl named Darla into the school after hours in the hopes of having some fun and possibly even sex. Darla surprised him when she revealed that she was actually a vampire. She attacked Chris and killed him. His body was later discovered inside the locker of a student named Aura. Note: Name revealed in the shooting script for the unaired pilot only. In the actual episode, the character is credited only as "Boy". (Welcome to the Hellmouth) ; Colin: Colin was a vampire and a minion of the master. He was one of several who failed to capture Buffy Summers. As punishment, the Master stabbed out Colin's eye with his fingernail. (The Harvest) ; Cordelia Chase: Cordelia was once a student at Sunnydale High School and a rival of Buffy Summers. She eventually became friends with Buffy and even began dating her friend Xander Harris. After graduation, Cordelia relocted to Los Angeles, where she began working for Angel's security firm Angel Investigations. Shortly into her new vocation, Cordelia inherited clairvoyant abilities from a deceased half-demon named Allen Doyle. D ; Darla: Darla was a four-hundred year old vampire and a follower of the Master. She sired Angelus and traveled with him for over a century. When Angel was reborn with a restored soul, he turned against Darla, ultimately killing her. Darla was resurrected as a human years later and gave birth to Angel's son Connor. E F ; Ferris Carlyle: Ferris Carlyle was a British scholar and a friend of Rupert Giles. He graduated from Oxford with advanced degrees in entomology and mythology. He spent years transcribing a lost pre-Germanic language. What he discovered, he kept to himself until several teeange boys were murdered in the Cotswolds. He went hunting for what killed them and discovered the killer to be a human praying mantis, which he dubbed "She-Mantis". The experience drove him irrevocably insane and he spent the next several years in a mental institution. When a similar creature began killing people in Sunnydale, Giles made a trans-Atlantic call to the sanitarium to consulet with Carlyle about the nature of the creature. (Teacher's Pet) G H ; Hank Summers: Hank Summers was the husband of Joyce Summers and the father of Buffy Summers. When Buffy was expelled from Hemery High School in 1996, Hank became infuriated with her. The incident eventually led to Joyce divorcing him and she relocated to Sunnydale, California with her daughter. I J ; Jesse McNally: Jesse McNally was a student at Sunnydale High School and best friends with Xander Harris. Jesse was turned into a vampire in 1997 and tried to use his newfound power to seduce Cordelia Chase. During a confrontation with Xander, Jesse was impaled when somebody accidentally pushed him onto a stake that Xander was holding. (Welcome to the Hellmouth; The Harvest) ; Joy: Joy was the captain of the cheerleading team at Sunnydale High School. She monitered the try-out sessions which included students such as Buffy Summers, Cordelia Chase, Amy Madison and Amber Grove. When Buffy was suffering from a magic spell that made her feel intoxicated, she accidentally stepped on Joy's foot, then threw her across the room. (Witch) ; Joyce Summers: Joyce Summers was the ex-wife of Hank Summers and the mother of Buffy Summers. She relocated to Sunnydale from L.A. where she opened up an art gallery. She came to discover that her daughter was in fact a vampire slayer and though she was terrified by the idea of it, she tried to remain supportive. Joyce Summers died from a sudden brain aneurysm in 2001. K L ; Lishanne Davis: Lishanne Davis was a student at Sunnydale High. Witch Catherine Madison (acting through her daughter Amy) cast a spell on Lishanne that sealed her mouth shut. When Catherine was defeated, the spell was reversed. (Witch) ; Lloyd Modano: Lloyd Modano was a student at Sunnydale High School and was regarded as the school's martial arts champion. Lloyd was killed under mysterious circumstances in 1999 when he fell prey to a Chinese demon known as San Sui. His death prompted an investigation by Buffy Summers and the rest of the Scooby Gang. (Buffy the Vampire Slayer Vol 1 1) ; Luke: Luke was a powerful vampire and a minion of the Master. He served as the Master's vessel, transferring the souls of his victims to his elder, giving him strength. Buffy killed Luke during the time of the Harvest. With his death, the Master lost all of the power he had briefly acquired. (Welcome to the Hellmouth; The Harvest) M ; Master: The Master was an ancient vampire with grotesque bat-like features. He was the leader of the Order of Aurelius and sought to bring back the Old Ones, the ancient demons that once roamed the Earth. The Master was trapped in an underground prison near the Hellmouth in Sunnydale for nearly sixty years. His efforts to escape were constantly foiled by Slayer Buffy Summers. In their final battle with one another, Buffy succeeded in killing the Master. ; Mister Pole: Mister Pole was a Driver's Ed teacher at Sunnydale High School. He had the misfortune of driving with Cordelia Chase who was struck blind from a witch's spell during her driving test. (Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Witch) ; Ms. Barton: Ms. Barton was a substitute teacher assigned by Principal Snyder to take the place of Mister Giles when he failed to show up for study hall. Barton consumed some tainted candy, which altered her behavior to that of an irresponsible teenager. She was later seen partying at the Bronze. (Band Candy) N ; Natalie French: Natalie French was a resident of Sunnydale, California. She lived at 837 Weatherly Drive. She was born in 1907 and became a substitute science teacher in 1942. She worked for thirty years before retiring in 1972. In 1997, a mythological She-Mantis stole her identity and used it to insinuate her way into the Sunnydale High faculty. Buffy and Willow met Natalie while investigating the trail of the She-Mantis. (Teacher's Pet) O ; Oz: Daniel "Oz" Osbourne was a werewolf as well as a guitarist for a local band called Dingoes Ate My Baby. He dated Willow Rosenberg for nearly a year. Oz enrolled at UC Sunnydale and found himself a target of a deep cover commando unit called the Initiative. During his captivity, Oz became involved with a female werewolf named Veruca. P Q R ; Rupert Giles: Rupert Giles is an occultist and scholar late of the Watcher Council. He was assigned as the Watcher for Buffy Summers during the years they worked together in Sunnydale. Giles later became the proprietor of an occult book store called the Magic Box, which he ran with Anya Jenkins. Following the epic battle with The First, Giles relocated to Europe where he had a falling out with Buffy. He began employing the services of Faith Lehane whom he used to target renegade Slayers. S ; San Sui: San Sui was an ancient Chinese vampire who came to Sunnydale in 1998 to find a worthy opponent. Though he fought up against Buffy, it was actually Xander Harris who dealt San Sui the killing blow. (Buffy the Vampire Slayer Vol 1 1) ; Spike: Born William Pratt in England, Spike was originally a struggling poet until he was turned into a vampire by the mad Drusilla. His personality altered dramatically and he became a savage killer, earning himself the nickname William the Bloody and later, Spike. Spike often found himself as both a friend and a rival to the older vampire Angel. In the 20th century, Spike and Drusilla came to Sunnydale where they became enemies with the town's residence vampire slayer Buffy Summers. Over the course of numerous battles, Spike's demeanor became less evil and he eventually regained his soul. Spike sacrificed himself to save the world during the rise of the First Evil. He was resurrected a short time later and traveled to Los Angeles where he became a member of Team Angel at Wolfram & Hart. ; Stephen Gregory: Doctor Stephen Gregory was a science teacher at Sunnydale High School. He was one of the few staff members who didn't think that Buffy Summers was a felon. He was murdered by a woman posing as Natalie French who was, in truth, a human praying mantis. Gregory's decapitated body was discovered in a freezer in the school cafeteria. (Teacher's Pet) T ; Thomas: Thomas was a vampire and a minion of the Master. By his fashion sense, it appears as if he became a vampire some time in the mid 1980s. Thomas captured Willow and brought her to a mausoleum, but Buffy caught up with them and staked Thomas when he tried to attack her from behind. (Welcome to the Hellmouth) U V W ; Willow Rosenberg: Willow Rosenberg was a former student at Sunnydale High School and UC Sunnydale. She was best friends with Buffy Summers and once dated a werewolf guitar player named Oz. Willow began practicing magic and also turned towards homosexuality. She entered into a longstanding relationship with a woman named Tara Maclay, but after Tara died, Willow began practicing dark magic, which nearly consumed her. She has since reformed and now aids Buffy and her friends in their ongoing battle against evil. X ; Xander Harris: Xander Harris was a student at Sunnydale High School and close friends with Buffy Summers. As one of the "Scoobies", he became an important ally in Buffy's ongoing fight against evil. Xander was romantically linked with Cordelia Chase and later Anya Jenkins. Xander suffered a traumatic injury when a man named Caleb, a disciple of The First took out his eye. He has since relocated to Scotland and serves as a coordinator for the new generation of Slayers. Y Z Category:Lists